Broken Wings
by Syaoronsangel
Summary: Chapter 2 uploadedHey! This is my third CCS fic! T? SS maybe....Eriol finds Tomoyo lying on the street, why is she there? He takes her in and gains her trust. Will romance blossom? RR! Suck at summarys...
1. Cold Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic right now but have it published in a book ..  
  
Broken Wings Chapter One: Cold Rain By Syaoron's angel  
  
It was dark ... very dark as I ran down the street in the rain. Tears streaming down my face. I didn't care, no one would see, they would just think that it was the rain. I didn't know where I was running to, it didn't matter, as long as I got away from the pain that I felt. I kept on running, fatigue taking over me as I slipped on a rock. I hit the ground ..hard. All I could remember before every thing became dark was the dark night, with no moon, no stars, and the cold rain.  
  
~*~  
  
I was walking back from my walk when I saw a figure lying on the ground. I ran up to her. I put my fingers up to her neck to feel for a pulse. * bump ....bump* Thank God! She was still alive. I picked her up so I could carry her back. Even though she was unconscious, she was beautiful. I decided to take her to my house, after all, I had plenty of spare rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master! What's wrong?"  
  
My two guardians approached me.  
  
"Nakura, prepare a guestroom next to mine."  
  
I took her to my room first. I set her down on my bed carefully as not to wake her. Then I had the chance to look at her. She was beautiful. She looked so peaceful. She also looked very familiar, like I've met her before, but where? Then a thought struck me. It was her, I knew I would meet her again someday, I guess what 'someday' was today.  
  
~*~  
  
Hmm ..it feels so soft and warm. I opened my eyes to find that I was not in my room. I looked around to take in my surroundings. The room was a beautiful pale blue. The drapes were a dark blue, but not quite navy. I try to get up to get a better look at the room. I don't even make it up because I wince in pain that suddenly took over my body. Memorizes came rushing back and everything was more painful. Then, something stirred beside me. I saw the most gorgeous eyes blue eyes I had every seen.  
  
~*~  
  
I started to awake. I realized that I had fallen asleep on my knees, watching her. I smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I see that you have awoken before me," I said as I looked at her, trying to break the silence ....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey Mina! I hoped you liked it so far! I was very depressed when I wrote this so yeah.Just to let you know, I such at titles so don't ask me why I pick 'broken wings'...Anyway, since you made it this far why don't you go ahead and review?! Tell me if you like it or not, should I continue or not. I really would like to know your opinion. And please check out my other fics. Thanks! Ja Ne! ~Syaoron's angel 


	2. Reunion

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I won't be updating any time soon because I have a term paper to do, and I have writer's block. Plus I'm sick and I have to stay healthy cause I can't afford to miss another day of school. You know, get suspended. -_-` Anyway, I will try to make this chapter long so it will make up for what I won't be able to write. Oh and just to let you know, Tomoyo isn't gay in my fic ^-^` And if you were wondering, every one is around 17. I rated this fic pg-13 just in case. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura...If I did, Tomoyo wouldn't be gay, Eriol and Tomoyo would be together, Sakura wouldn't be so clueless(even though she is so cute when she is ^-^` ), and I wouldn't be writing here....  
  
Broken Wingsbr Chapter two: Reunionbr By: Syaoron's angel  
  
"Hi, I see that you have awoken before me," I said as I looked at her, trying to break the silence.  
  
She didn't say anything; she just stared at me shocked. I stared at her eyes; I could see emotions running through them. Surprise, recognition (only for a moment), confusion, and shock; She indeed had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I could get lost in those pools of lavender. I smiled as I stood up; her eyes still on my face. I decided I would not tell her who I was, for that would even shock her more. After all, she did wake up in a strange room that didn't belong to her. Suddenly, she snapped out of confusion, but instead started to blush.  
  
"Gomen nasai(sorry), I didn't mean to stare....." She trailed off.  
  
For a moment there, we were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"That's all right," I heard myself say. "I would do the same thing too if I woke up in a strange room that wasn't my own." "By the way, what is your name?" I said even though I knew the answer.  
  
"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo." She almost whispered.  
  
"Good to see you again Daidouji-san, it's been a while."  
  
She looked at me with a confused expression.  
  
"You do not recognize me?" I said with a bit of disappointment.  
  
She looked at me, studying my face, as if she were memorizing every little detail. Then, a look of recognition came on her face.  
  
"Hii-ra-giza-wa?"  
  
"The one and only," I said as I smile in relief.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, it's been so long, seven years!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Is this your room, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes, it is, lovely isn't it?"  
  
"Goman nasai! I-I-I didn't mean to take your bed!" She stammered.  
  
"It's alright, you were unconscious, you had no way of knowing," I smile knowing that it wasn't her fault at all. I was the one who brought her into my room in the first place.  
  
"I won't question you now on what were you doing out in the middle of the night, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." I could see pain spread across her eyes, but as quickly as it came, it left.  
  
"Arigato(thank you), I would really appreciate it," she said as a smile spread on her beautiful face.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!"  
  
'Oh no, Nakura' I thought in my head.  
  
"N-na-nakura?"  
  
" I missed you so much! Would you like some tea? Coffee? Juice? OH you just have to try my new peach pastry!" Nakura said while hugging Tomoyo so tight. I hope she could still breathe.  
  
"Nakura, why don't you take Daidouji to her room and show her the bathroom and let her take a shower before you fill her with your pastries."  
  
Nakura had a pout on her face, but started leading Tomoyo to her room.  
  
~*~ A/N: I know that both Yue and Nakura aren't female or male, but I'm making Yue a guy(I don't even know if he'll be in this fic or not lol) and making Nakura a girl. ^-^`  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo took in the surroundings in her room. It was a beautiful room. It was almost exactly like Eriol's except that this room was a slightly smaller and a lavender color.  
  
"And over here we have the bathroom, you can take your shower now and I will lay some clothes on the bed for you. Than you will have to taste my pastries!" Nakura said with so much joy.  
  
A smile spread across my face. (I used that line one to many times lol.)  
  
"Sure Nakura, I would love to, and thank you."  
  
"I'll let you go take your shower then."  
  
And with that she left. Before I was going to take my shower, I wanted to look at my room just a little bit longer. I walk over to the dresser and ran my hand over the glossy, smooth, wood. I walk over to the massive window, and decided to walk out onto the porch. The cool air against my skin felt wonderful! But what was even better was the scenery. It was just beautiful! I could have stayed out there forever, and not have to worry about anything at all, but I snapped back into reality, remembering that I promised Nakura to eat some of her pastries.  
  
~*~  
I watched as Tomoyo and Nakura left my room. I wonder what caused Tomoyo to run in the middle of the night like that? I will just have to talk to her about it later seeing that she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. I decided to take a shower since I didn't take one the night before. I walk into my bathroom and turn the water on. I peel my clothes off and step into the shower. I let the water pour down my body and take in the peace I had for a moment.  
  
I step out and reach for the towel hanging by the door. I loved the color of it. It was a dark blue, my favorite color. (Ok I know his favorite color is black but I'm changing it to dark blue cause this is my fic and I can do what ever I want! Bwhahahahahhahah -_-` sorry ). I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out. I reach my walk in closet, walk in and look for something comfortable to wear. I pull out a plain white T-shirt and orange sweats. They had two white stripes running down the side of both legs. I found an other T-shirt and some other sweats that were dark blue that were the same as mine, and I bring them to the guest room. I knock quietly on the door, not wanted to barge in. No answer, then I heard the water running, she must be taking that shower then. I turn the doorknob and lay the clothes on the bed. I smile to myself and walk out of the room.  
  
Not knowing when she would get out I went to the music room and decided to practice. I have been neglecting the piano for a while. Having memorizing * Fur Elise * I decided to play it. I loved that song and I admired Beethoven. It was amazing that he was deaf and he composed a song by feeling the vibrations. I definitely liked that song. It was a love story with notes. The way he loved this woman and his music would be soft and smooth as though he was watching her, then when she never wanted anything to do with him; his music became loud and angry. But he could never stay angry with her because she was so beautiful and graceful that his music began to become soft again. Also sad, his music would sound as if he were crying. This song was almost painful to me, to feel his emotion through just one piece of music.  
  
I played and played getting lost in my own world of music. I too became angry and sad as I played. I finally came to a stop. I could hear my breath as if I was panting. I always got into my practice that sometimes I would sweat just by playing. (I do that too but with my flue ^-^` , I want to take piano again!). I decided that I had practice enough for one day. I got up and walked down the hall into the drawing room. I always loved drawing. I took out my sketchbook and some pencils and an eraser. I didn't really know what I was drawing, I just picked up a pencil and from then on it was like a breeze. I wasn't really concentrated on what I was drawing. I just let my pencil and hand take over. Then, the next thing I know I'm done. It was a girl playing her flute sitting against a sakura tree. I stare at it confused. What was my mind thinking when I drew this? Oh well, I still liked it, after all, I drew it.  
  
~*~  
  
The warm water felt so good against my skin. I was lost in them for a while. Then I finished taking my shower, and step out. I reach for the towel hanging on its rack. The towel was so warm and it matched the bedroom too. The bathroom was a creamy color, with every thing else lavender. The towels were lavender, the rug, and the curtain. It was just as lovely as the bedroom. I wrap the towel around me and step onto the soft carpet of the bedroom floor. (Man! I used that word so many times! Lol)  
  
I walk over to the bed and there lay a shirt and a pair of warm up pants. The pants were dark blue with two white stripes going down each leg. The shirt was a plain white T-shirt. I put them on. Then I could smell a sent of him on them. They were the same scent his bed had been. They must be his clothes, though I don't mind, they were very comfy. They were a bit too big for me, but it wasn't like they were falling off of my body or anything.  
  
I walk up to the dresser, and there lay a brush and some hair accessories. I took the brush in my hand and started to brush out my hair. My hair had changed a little. It was still the same color, and just as long, but it wasn't as wavy, though it wasn't straight either. (Did that make any sense?). I liked it better this way. I decided to leave my hair down, I just didn't feel like doing anything with it right now. I was exhausted..  
  
~*~  
  
By the time I had finished practicing my water color technique on the sketch of the girl I was hungry, after all it was past lunch time and I didn't remember having dinner the night before. I finished cleaning up the mess I made and made my way down to the kitchen. The smells of the pastries were so great. It made my stomach even hungrier. I finally reached the kitchen and went to get a cup of coffee. I sat down at the table watching Nakura rushing around getting the pastries on plates and checking the ones already in the oven.  
  
"Eriol, why do you have that smile on your face?" Spinal asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe that I'm so hungry and I smell Nakura's pastries." I replied.  
  
"I don't want to be around when Nakura is finished, you never know how much sugar she puts in her pastries."  
  
"Spinal, you have to stay long enough to great Tomoyo.."  
  
"Speak of the devil, konnichi wa Daidouji."  
  
"Konnichi wa Spinal sun, it's been awhile." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Waiii!!!! My pastries are done!"  
  
"Oh no," I heard Spinal say. "I'm going to the study to read, it was nice meeting you again Daidouji." And with that he flew off.  
  
"I see you have finished taking your shower, and you found the clothes that I laid out for you. Sorry, I hope you don't mind that they are mine. I don't have anything female clothes in my house." (Nakura has female clothes but I'm making it magic and that is how she gets them ^-^` ).  
  
"That's quite all right, they are really comfy."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Nakura brought over the plates and the pastries. I heard her ask Tomoyo what she wanted to drink, but I wasn't really paying attention, for Tomoyo kept my gaze on her...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok I know that isn't really a cliffy, but hey I'm working on it and I still have writer's block. Anyway, I know it's not really that long but it's longer then before! Please email me with ideas for the next chapter, cause I'm stuck! Please read and review and I promise the next chapter will be the start of the romance! ^-^` lol now.Review!  
  
~Syaorons angel 


End file.
